The Next Generation Of the Team is Complete
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Little Rini has been born, and so has Wally and Artemis' girl, Iesha. It's Areina's time to have her twins...how will that go. Rated T for details of birthing process. If you feel it needs to be rated M, please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Mala wrote this and I figured it could be the first chapter of the story, so I decided to fix the idea. So Rini's birth will be first, then Areina's twins will be next.

* * *

Chapter One

Meygan was grateful that she was still pregnant at 5 months and 17 days in.

She was still bedridden and most days, Kevin was the adoring husband, carrying her everywhere. She was lighter and she lost 15 lbs.; a great concern among the League members, current and retired ones.

But tonight, Terry offered to watch over her at home while Max and some of the team were patrolling Star City. Vincent and Brian weren't, for the best friends/step-brothers were now big brothers to 1 month old Iesha Claire West.

Artemis had Iesha a week after her due date, and she blamed Wally, who took it in stride. Both had been married weeks before Iesha's birth. And the couple was proud parents. And Roy was very happy for them both. Vincent was his son and to see him and his daughter Areina coo over Iesha made him happy.

Wesley took to Iesha very quickly. M'gann noticed that her 1 year old son gravitated to the newest member of his generation.

Wally thought Wesley was in love.

And Conner refused to accept that.

But tonight it was Meygan and Terry, playing an old vid game system called a PlayStation 4.

The game did little to divert Meygan from the increasing pain she felt. She ignored it. Her pregnancy was a pain riddled one.

Her dad, Nightwing I, along with Red Hood, Tim and Barb were trying to track down "the Master" that hurt Meygan and her unborn child. Only Superman and Bruce's calm kept her from feeling panicked.

Terry threw the controller down. "This game's impossible!" he cried.

"Well, it was rated the best game of the year it was released." Meygan winced slightly.

"Meygan?" Terry asked; concern in his voice.

"I'm good." she lied, keeping her face neutral

Terry tilted his head in thought. He then powered off the gaming system and cleaned up. "I'm grabbing a soda? Apple juice for you?" he asked.

"Sure."

Terry left the room.

Meygan laid against the pillows, the pain becoming unbearable.

"I thought he'd never leave."

Meygan's blood froze. Terror filled her as the "Master" came into existence. He grinned at her. "We got unfinished business."

"Screw off!" Meygan threw a sudden sphere of water at him, which hit him and threw him back to the window.

Even cloaked, his anger was palpable. "You'll pay for that." He rushed to hold her down on the bed before she got herself completely off of it.

Her hands went to her bulge to protect it.

"And I know how you can pay for it." His hands crackled to life.

"BATMAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then she screamed in agony as he electrocuted her...again.

Terry raced to Meygan's room after she screamed for him and he changed in record time. Her scream met him at the door.

Terry kicked open her door with a single, powerful kick. A part of the door broke off and smacked itself into the "Master" knocking him off of Meygan and her bed.

She panted in pain.

"You sick, dreg of an asshole!" Terry lunged at the villain and got in a punch before the villain threw him off.

The wall rattled behind Terry as he landed but he threw six batarangs at him.

The Master laughed as an electrical field blew them up before they hit him.

Meygan stifled a cry of pain as her water broke. _"Oh no, please no."_ she said mentally

"Meygan?!" came Kevin's frantic mental voice. He was so far away.

She didn't answer.

The Master saw that Meygan was in pain. "My job is-!"

Terry slugged him in the face and although hidden, the blow got the Master in the jaw.

He flew backward, through the window and Terry was quick to pursue, but a muffled cry stopped him and he turned back.

There was blood leaving Meygan from between her legs. "Oh no..."

Fear gripped Terry as he ran to Meygan and saw her face in pain. "Meygan!?"

"Terry...my water...broke." she said panting, tears falling.

"SLAG!" Terry had no clue what to do. "Batman to JLU! That jerk Master was here! Meygan's in labor! I need help!"

"Everyone is on their way as soon as we're done with our fights." Superman said.

Terry swore. He pulled out his phone and called the one person that could help him. "Dana!" he said frantically as soon as he heard her voice.

_"Terry, what's wrong?" _Dana cried.

"Meygan's in labor!"

_"Ok. Get clean towels and hot water. You need to wash up. And take off your shirt, just in case,"_ she instructed.

Terry did as he was told; taking off his costume and shirt and in 10 minutes he got everything ready, he then put his phone on speaker.

Meygan panted, trying hard not to panic but she was. A sudden contraction had her scream and more blood came out of her.

"Slag! Dana, she's bleeding!"

_"Terry stay calm. Look to see if she's crowning."_

"Um...I have to look between her legs?!" he cried.

_"Terry, don't get squeamish now! Blood means she's in trouble. Now look!"_

Terry did look. He ripped all of the sheets and blankets out of the way and lifted her skirt. There was so much blood that his stomach lurched. But there was a dark mass there.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Meygan cried as the next contraction hit her. She pushed instinctively.

That mass moved closer to him.

"Dana, she's crowning! AND she's bleeding badly."

_"Ok. Get a towel beneath her then wash your hands again. __**You've**__ got to deliver Rini."_

Terry paled.

Meygan saw it too. "Terry...don't faint on me. Please...'

Terry squared his shoulders and nodded.

"Ok. Now what?"

_"Meygan needs to push on the next contraction. You've got to watch her though. She could grow too exhausted to continue."_

"Meygan, push on your next contraction. Just breathe right now."

Meygan did just that, trying to stay calm.

_"What happened?"_ Dana asked.

"That jerk the Master came and electrocuted her."

_"Terry...make her push now, contraction or not!"_

"Huh?"

_"Terry, the baby most likely felt that. No infant can take that kind of attack. Kneel down and with a clean towel, get ready to catch her."_

"Meygan..."

"The contractions...they stopped!"

Terry got into position. "Push as hard as you can!" he cried.

Meygan bared down, and pushed as hard as she could.

Terry watched as the baby came out, grossing him out to the max. But he stayed steady as the tiny child came out with the cord still attached. He caught the baby in the towel. "I got her Dana! But she's ...the color's wrong."

_"Is there anything in her mouth? Or up her nose? If there is, you have to clear it."_

Meygan panted but it was weak...slow...

Terry gently pried open the tiny mouth and with a clean finger, cleared out some gunk.

He checked the nose and saw that it was clear. "Ok. But there's no breath."

_"Ok. Give her a swat on the butt."_

"Why?"

_"I want to hear her cry."_

Terry gave a swat on Rini's butt.

There was a gasp then a small cry. And she cried, but the sounds were weak.

_"She's not loud."_

"She's really tiny, Dana." He looked to Meygan and saw her eyes closed. He looked and saw that the bleeding had stopped. "Oh no. Dana, Meygan...I think Meygan..."

_"Wrap Rini up and place her on Meygan's stomach. Clean your hands and feel for a pulse."_

Terry wrapped Rini up and gently placed her on her mother's stomach. He then felt for a pulse.

He paled.

There wasn't one.

"Meygan!" Molly ran into the room.

"Molly, Meygan's not breathing!" Terry cried.

A glowing hand was on Meygan's neck.

Terry heard the tale tell signs of Boom Tubes popping in.

Molly then pulled her hand back. "She's healing herself." She looked at Terry. He looked ready to puke. "Terry. Go clean up. I got this."

Terry stood there.

"Terry. Clean up." Molly put her glowing hand on the back of Rini and the little girl's cries were a little louder.

"Um...right." Terry said as he finally snapped out of his trance and closed his phone…Dana wouldn't mind being hung up on in this instance. He went to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door.

M'gann and Luna entered the room and saw the blood on the bed covers

Kevin pounded the stairs and rushed into the room. "M...Meygan?" he said, his voice a ghostly sound.

"She's healing herself. Kev, get my bag here and pull out two forceps. Clamp the umbilical cord."

"Rini?" he said, still in awe.

"I'm breathing for her. Do it now."

Snapping out of his trance, he did as instructed.

"Ok. Take the medical scissors and cut the cord."

Kevin nodded and after finding the scissors in Molly's bag, he touched Rini's cheek before cutting it.

"Good. I need to clean her up. Talk to her…Let her hold a finger."

Kevin traded places with Molly as Luna had the last remaining clean towel in her hands.

Kevin reached out to touch Rini's oh-so-small hand.

Rini grabbed his finger with weak strength. She kicked slightly.

"She's your kid." M'gann said.

"I know, hi Rini. We meet at last. You couldn't wait, could you little princess?"

Then Rini did something amazing: she projected above her a small, smiling face.

Kevin cried.

Clark then arrived with the Kryptonian-made incubator. Conner was right on his heels.

Clark put the incubator next to the bed. "She needs to go in."

With great care, Kevin moved his arm under her and picked her up.

She was so small; only half the length of his arm. But a mass of loose, curly strawberry-blonde hair sat on her head.

He carried her carefully to the incubator and placed her inside.

The incubator then produced a clear roof over her and a warm light bathed her before the small remote in Clark's hand beeped.

He handed it over to Molly. "This will give you her vitals. And it translates them into English."

"Thanks, Great Uncle Clark"

Kevin sat back on the bed, worried about Meygan as the slightest purple glow now showed up. "How bad?" he asked.

"Meygan's lost far too much blood." Molly said. "And we can all see that."

"Where's Terry?" Clark asked.

"In the bathroom."

It took some time but when those in Meygan's room made their way downstairs, everyone was crowded in the living room and kitchen.

"Molly?!" Dick said; his voice anything but calm.

"Rini's fine. She's in the incubator and doing well. Her weight was on target and she's tiny but in a few months, she'll be fine."

There were cheers at those words.

"She's definitely Martian." Kevin commented.

"What about Meygan?" Dick asked his 12 year old daughter

"She's...healing herself. But she lost so much blood. We might need Aunt Raven."

Dick closed his eyes. 15 seconds later, he opened them. "She's on her way."

Terry was the last to come down, white as a ghost. He got a thundering applause but he just wanted some air. So he went out the back kitchen door without a word.

Everyone made their way out as Terry sat on the bottom step and shook.

Dick and Serenity were kneeling in front of him. "Terry?"

"PLEASE tell me I never have to do that again." Terry said, finding his voice.

"No. I think we're good." Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Only thank me if Rini lives." Terry still wanted to puke.

"She will thanks to you." Serenity said.

"Meygan isn't dead?"

"No. Just healing herself, but she does need a blood transfusion from Raven" Serenity answered.

"Ok." Terry said, but he was still shaken up. "I'm sorry I didn't stop the Master in time. He must have waited for me to leave the room to attack Meygan."

"You still kept him from killing them both. Then you had to deliver Rini. That's not an easy job for Batman."

"You're right, Dick. That's a job for Superman." he joked flatly.

There were a few tense laughs at that remark.

"Very funny Terry." Clark commented.

"At least it lightened the mood a bit."

Clark shook his head.

"Where's Areina?" Terry asked.

"Her and Orin were his previous targets, before he came after Meygan. Bruce is in England, so they were house sitting at the manor. Don't worry; Jason and Eric got there to help Orin. Areina was never harmed."

"I need to make sure."

"Alright, they should still be at the manor."

Terry got up but was still shaken up.

"I'll go with." Dick used his mother box to open a tube and he helped Terry into it.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor; Five Minutes Later

The Boom Tube had opened in the Batcave and the two heroes headed out of the cave to look for Areina, Orin, Jason, and Eric. They soon found the four in the living room and Jason looked worse for wear.  
"Areina, are you alright?" Terry asked as he saw that she was sitting down, looking winded.

"I'm fine, Terry. Was just helping bandage up these three." Areina remarked as she smiled.

"That bastard is going to get it. I'm sick of him coming after the girls." Jason said, and that's when Dick and Terry saw his arms bandaged up.

"What happened to your arms?" Dick asked his little brother.

"I'll tell you about my arms in private, but he also got a few ribs." Jason said.

"Looks like you two didn't get hurt as bad." Terry said as he looked at Orin and Eric; who only had a few cuts.

"Jason took the brunt of the attacks." Orin told his teammate.

"Whoever the Master is….he's a good fighter." Eric remarked.

"So, how did he get in?" Terry asked, and that's when Dick and Jason went to talk alone.

"So what happened to your arms?" Dick asked again.

Jason unwrapped them and Dick saw that they were burned. "HE did this, I don't know how, but I think he's part wizard. Areina was able to put the fire out before the burns got worse, but I don't know, something doesn't feel right about this guy." Jason told his older brother.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind about him. How about we get back to Areina and the others?" Dick said.

With that Jason nodded and the two former Robins went to meet up with the kids.

"Areina, didn't Molly say it was dangerous to use your powers while you were pregnant?" Terry asked.

"If I didn't use them, then Jason would have been burned more than he is." Areina told her partner in crime fighting in Gotham.

"It wasn't long for her powers to put out the fire anyway." Eric said.

"She had to protect me from the heat of the fire as well." Orin told Terry.

"True; but what does he have against you Graysons….first you then he went after Meygan." Terry told his teammates.

"WHAT!" Areina shouted.

"Yea, he waited till I was out of the room and then electrocuted her." Terry told the second generation fire controller.

"Okay that does it, I don't care if I AM pregnant, he needs to burn." Areina said as she started to give the batglare.

"You know Etrigan won't allow that." A familiar voice said.

"I don't care, I'll fight him too….no one messes with my family." Areina said.

"Bruce…how was England?" Orin asked his grandfather in law.

"Good, but right now, my grandchildren need me. What about Meygan's baby?" Bruce asked his first son.

"I had to deliver her." Terry said, and he shook as the thoughts of what had just happened came back to him.

"Molly took care of her, and Clark brought in an incubator since Rini is a preme." Dick told his father.

"This Master must be going after the girls because they are the descendants of King Arthur." Bruce said as he thought about it.

"Then Jason's right, this guys IS part wizard." Dick said.

"Uncle Dick; you need to be with Meygan right now, I'll be alright. I called dad and he's coming over to our house in a bit." Areina told her uncle.

"Okay, Stripes. I'll see you later." Dick said, and with that he activated his mother box and left out the same way he had arrived.

It wasn't long before Areina and Orin left….after Areina rewrapped Jason's arms. Tim came to pick up Eric, and Terry went to see Dana and thank her for the help; so that left Bruce alone.

"Merlin was right when he came to Dick's house that day….this family is going to have to stay close to win the fight." Bruce said to himself as Ace walked up and licked his hand to welcome him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four and a Half Months Later

"Oh come on, not now, we're not even back to the surface yet." Orin said as he and Areina had been visiting Atlantis and Areina was grabbing her extended stomach in horrid pain.

"Call Uncle Dick, get a boom tube here…..NOW, I am NOT going to give birth to my sons UNDERWATER." Areina hollered.

"Okay honey, I'm working on it, just breath and I know Dick will have a boom tube here yesterday." Orin was going crazy, he'd been around babies most of his life, but his OWN child was ready to be born and he was scared.

After he drew a calming breath, Orin made the call and it wasn't two seconds later that a boom tube opened up. The half-Atlantean then grabbed Areina bridal style and swam through the portal.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

Molly and Dana were there in a heartbeat to help Areina give birth to the twins, and they were ready for anything. Orin came running in with Areina and she was sending off fireballs in all directions.

"Get them out, NOW!" Areina sent a fireball at Molly, who was quick to send a wind tornado to block it.

"Set her here," Dana said, her nurse's training kicked in.

"She's going to be erratic till the babies are born; Luna, can you help calm her mind?" Molly asked as the wind tornado died down.

The first girl Martian/Kryptonian concentrated and soon Areina was calmer but still in extreme pain.

"Meygan; she's in too much pain." Molly said, knowing her sister could help.

The demoness concentrated on her cousin and was able to use an ability she got from Raven to draw Areina's pain away. Now that the fire controller was relatively calm, Molly and Dana went to check and see how dilated Areina was.

"This may be a fast one guys, baby boy 1 is crowning." Molly excitedly said as Dana ran to get the blankets and bassinet ready. "Alright Areina; push…..NOW."

Areina listened to her little cousin and pushed with all her might, and Orin was right there with her. Molly checked and things were going just fine as Dana returned with the bassinet. "He's doing just fine….and…. PUSH."

Orin was worried as Areina seemed to be weakening, but she kept going, and after a minute and two more pushes and Areina was smiling as Dana held the baby boy up while Molly clamped the umbilical cord.

"I know you want the honors, Orin." Molly remarked as she held out the special clippers.

Orin was awestruck when he saw his son in Dana's arms and it took a moment for the shock to wear off. He took the clippers and cut the cord between the two clamps.

"Is Jason alright." Areina asked as she didn't hear the baby crying.

As if on cue the baby, now named Jason, started crying and he had a pair of lungs on him. Areina smiled, but suddenly there was another contraction and Molly checked it out as Dana cleaned Jason up. "Alright, here comes #2."

Molly was quick in helping get baby #2 delivered and he started crying right away.

"Wow, Bruce has a pair of lungs." Areina said; still calm from Meygan and Luna's help.

"So, Jason and Bruce huh." Dana asked.

"Yep; don't know why, but those were the names that came to me." Areina said, but soon after Bruce's umbilical cord was cut, Areina started seizing up, and Orin was holding her still.

"OH NO….she's bleeding out; I have to use my magic to stop it." Molly said as she used her magic to find the bleeder and was working quickly to close it as the Placenta had detached from the uterine wall. It was only a few moments before Molly's golden glow faded, and Areina had stopped seizing.

Her eyes soon opened and she knew that her young cousin had saved her life. "Thanks Molly."

"Alright, everyone besides Orin and Dana, out; Areina needs some rest and time with her twins." Molly said as she turned to the others that had helped.

It wasn't long before Areina was sleeping and Orin was looking at his twin sons as they rested in the bassinet. "I just hope that nothing happens to them as it did with me, Marik and Mathen."

"With Slade and Morgan dead I don't think that would be a problem." Molly said as she started cleaning up the area. "So, what about middle names?"

"I'm sure Areina has them in mind, so let's talk to her once she's awake." Dana remarked.

"Alright." Orin and Molly remarked.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Next Day

Areina didn't rest long as she was awake just eight hours after giving birth to her twins, Jason and Bruce. The babies were healthy and Jason was even showing that he was every bit a Grayson as he was trying everything in his power to pester his brother.

"So, since you're better, we were ALL curious, what are the boys' middle names?" Mathen asked, seeing as Orin gave the main family permission to be in the room.

"Well, Jason William and Bruce John." Areina said.

"Interesting choices." Bruce said as he came into the room.

"Why Jason William?" Orin asked his wife.

"William is my first name." A familiar voiced archer said as he smiled at his little girl.

"Roy and I were great friends after I came back." Jason Todd remarked.

"Besides, I think Jason will be learning a lot from his namesake…and Uncle Jason; I find out about ANY gun lessons and you know I won't hold back." Areina said as she glared at the second Robin.

"Meygan didn't protest," Jason remarked. "But fine. No GUN lessons..."

"Or DEADLY force." Areina added; this caused Jason to pout.

Everyone laughed, but what was really on everyone's mind was the last name. "Um, Areina, what about their last name?" Vincent asked.

"Orin and I agreed that we wanted the boys to carry on my family name, so on their birth certificates it's going to have Grayson." Areina said, smiling at her Uncle Dick. "But in Atlantis, they will use Orin's last name."

Dick didn't know what to say, the boys would grow up to know their family's history and the tragic death of their great grandparents, but they would also have plenty of family around from the team and their new 'siblings'.

Four and a half months old Rini Kent was crawling around already and just being as cute as possible, and she had found the new born twins. Meygan picked her up and she was giggling as she mentally talked to the twins.

"I am SO glad I didn't have to help with this birth." Terry said; remembering four months back when he was the only one around that could deliver Rini.

"It wasn't that bad, Terry, and besides, at least you didn't pass out like I had feared you would." Meygan said as she looked over her shoulder as Rini was still talking to the twins.

"Still, I never want to go through THAT again." Terry said.

Areina and Orin laughed, as they remembered how Terry was the day Rini was born.

"I'm sorry sis, but I have to go; mom needs me to watch Iesha tonight, and I have patrol before that." Vincent said.

"Alright, tell Uncle Wally and Aunt Artemis I said hi, and they can see the kids tomorrow." Areina said with a smile. "Be careful out there."

"Always." Vincent said as he hugged his half-sister then headed out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Week Later

Orin and Areina were at their home on Dick's land (he had to buy more as the kids started getting married) and the twins were just as happy as they could be. Even thought they were moving around, they were still just over a week old and had to be watched constantly as the past couple of days odd things were happening.

Dick had just come over to visit when the twins started crying then there was quiet and Dick along with Areina and Orin went to check on them to find the nursery on fire. Areina was quick with her power and she pulled the fire out of the room and into her body.

"Are the boys alright?" Areina asked as she had to adjust to the fire.

"The sprinklers didn't activate, but there are spots where water had evaporated." Orin said, but then he picked up on how this had happened. "I think the boys did this."

"You are correct son." Kaldur said as he came into the room. He was coming to see his grandsons and heard the commotion.

"Is it possible for an Atlantean to have fire magic?" Orin asked.

Areina ran into the room and checked on the boys. They were still alive, but unconscious. She was relieved, but then she started thinking…..could they really have their powers already.

"I think Queen Mera should examine them. Orin, why don't you and I take them to Atlantis?" Kaldur said to his son.

"Please be careful; I would go with you, but I have to watch Wes for Conner and M'gann; plus Ace is missing me according to Bruce, so I'll be at the Manor for a couple of days." Areina said. She had promised her aunt and uncle before the twins were born.

Kaldur nodded at his daughter in law and pulled out a mother box as Orin picked up his blonde haired son, Jason. Once the boom tube was open, Kaldur went and picked up the raven haired Bruce.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, and I'm sure Queen Mera will have the answers." Orin said as he kissed Areina and entered the boom tube after Areina kissed Jason's forehead. She soon did the same thing to Bruce and Kaldur followed his son.

"Mera will have the answer." Areina assured herself and so she went to get ready to watch the Manor and one year old Wesley Kent.


End file.
